


I Need Something to Change your Mind

by wentasre



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Character, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Language, Friendship/Love, Hanging Out, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Packie McReary, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentasre/pseuds/wentasre
Summary: Niko and Packie reflect on their relationship in the bar restroom.[title taken from the song Mind by Talking Heads]
Relationships: Niko Bellic/Packie McReary
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	I Need Something to Change your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea and started writing the fic before i started actually shipping these two, but i kept it as i found it interesting to explore  
> now i'm brainrotting a lot on these two haha

Another dull day for the McRearys. The house felt almost lifeless ever since Maureen was left with only two of her sons. Packie decided to lay low and take it easier with crime, and so most of his days were spent in the living room with Derrick and his mother. That is whenever Derrick was not gone from home and completely smacked out on a bench somewhere.

That was how Packie spent this evening, lazily spread on the couch and watching TV together with his mother. Derrick left the house earlier that day but promised to return in a few hours. Packie did not have much to do, other than watching the soap opera currently playing, which they actually found quite cheesy but fun. They also loved seeing their mother be so invested into the show, it is great to have a way to cope in this miserable life.

He felt his cellphone suddenly vibrate in his jeans. He quickly grabbed it and checked to see who was calling. It was Niko, good friend of his and a wonderful partner in crime. They were glad to finally do anything else that day, even if it meant just having a little small talk over the phone.

He swiftly stood up and walked into the kitchen to not disturb what was already going on in the other room. He answered the call and moved the phone to his ear. "Hey, Niko, what's up?"

"Hey, Packie. How are you?" Niko replied in his usual scratchy tone. Packie always liked hearing Niko's voice, and he always though that scratchiness brought out the Serb's accent in quite a pleasant way. He never got enough of it…

"I'm fine, just…" they sighed. "I'm really, really bored here."

"Ah. Maybe you wanna go drinking with me?"

Finally, an opportunity for Packie to get out of the house. "I thought you'd never ask! Just come pick me up at Ma's."

"See you in an hour, then." Niko snickered faintly and hung up.

Packie then returned back into the living room and on the couch and so he spent the next hour in the same space. He did not have to get ready for the outing, he was already dressed up in his casual clothing and considered himself rather clean. However, they did make sure to let their mother know about going out with his friend, especially so she had what to tell Derrick if he came home and found Packie gone. All Packie had to do now was wait…

Minutes passed and he eventually heard the anticipated knock on the door. Rushing outside, he found Niko, who stood quietly at the doorstep.

"Hey." Niko greeted them.

"Niko boy! Where's your car?"

"I took a cab here and let it leave. I figured we could just walk to the bar this time."

"Now that's a change of scenery!"

The Steinway Beer Garden was not that far from their current location, it made sense for Niko to want to walk on foot there. Their trip was spent in silence, with them admiring the surroundings in a way they never got to experience from inside a moving car. The two men also eyed each other from time to time, to make sure they did not split up somehow.

"Here we are. Would you fancy throwing some darts, too?" announced Niko as they both made their way through the front of the big orange gate.

"Nah, I'm good with just the booze." Packie replied shrugging.

They walked inside the pub and sat down at the bar. The barmaid saw them come in and approached them for their orders. Niko was the one to pay for both of their drinks, no matter how much they were to actually order. Packie fancied themselves to some whiskey, while Niko got himself some trusty old beer. The drinks were placed in front of them soon after.

Packie liked Niko and Niko liked Packie. They were really good friends and could always talk to one another about their lowest points in life in peace. Things changed when drunk, however…

As the time passed, they kept ordering more and more drinks. Going home like this was always an adventure, trying their best to not trip over and break their bones on the cold, hard pavement. But that was the best part, they always had a good laugh from their awkwardness. And like it always does, alcohol surely clouded their minds and the way they view each other.

Niko's feelings toward Packie did not change. He kept seeing them as the good friend they were. But he did always notice their sudden clinginess and even touching. Despite it, he has not paid any special attention to it; Packie just liked him a lot, right?

Packie always started feeling… things. He could stare at Niko for hours if given the chance. He would always notice how attractive Niko actually were. He just wanted to feel the Serb's hot, naked body against his own. And these thoughts would never stop occurring; they almost became intrusive.

Many times would Packie arrive at his place completely hammered, hide in his room and then touch himself, continuing his fantasy. Just pretend Niko did whatever he wanted to him, touching and caressing him in the most intimate way possible. He needed all of this, but Niko was never actually there for him.

He just stared at Niko, letting his mind wander free. He simply loved seeing his drinking mate all worked up and giggly over his own stories. " _Would he still be giggly like this while we fucked?_ " he thought. And unapologetically found that concept extremely arousing.

Perhaps it was all just intoxicated lust, and Packie having an one night stand with Niko would have solved everything. But deep down, he knew he wanted more and everything from Niko. When sober, he really wished to have Niko by his side and snuggle him tight and feel his warmth. Knowing him, he probably would always be ready to come over at Packie's and cuddle him whenever he felt sad, but he was too scared to actually tell his friend he craved his touch. This happened often whenever he got depressed.

Packie couldn't take it any longer, they had to do something about all this. They finally snapped out of the trance and thought about how they could possibly approach Niko. " _Maybe I should just make it subtle. Take it slow, see if he's into it._ " they told themselves, gaining a grain of confidence.

"H-hey… I gotta go to the restroom…" they announced, getting up from the chair in a blitz.

"Sure. I ain't leaving anywhere."

Packie grabbed Niko by his forearm and pulled on it. "N-no. You come with me!" they added, dragging the other along.

Niko couldn't think of any other reason for Packie asking him to join him in the restroom other than to help him vomit. He never had this happen with anyone else on their drinking days before, but he must admit, they both drank a bit too much that evening.

This was also when Niko realized he had never used the pub restroom. It was small, yet clean. Smelled too much of alcohol inside, though. The door to the stall could not be locked, so anyone who had to use the toilet were to lock the room entirely. And Niko did so, waiting for Packie to get prepared to possibly puke all that whiskey out.

Yet he did not. He kept looking at Niko. Both men were scanning each other, trying to somehow read the other's minds and make some sense of the situation. Niko could not help but notice the bulging in Packie's pants. This made him fear the worst.

"Niko…" Packie finally broke the silence.

"W-what's going on?"

"I… I really need to ask you something and get over with it…" Packie began, their voice trembling. "Do you… do you love me?"

That was not as bad as Niko feared. "Of course I do! You're a wonderful friend-" Niko gave them a bright, innocent smile, not realizing the true intentions behind that statement.

"No, no… I mean… do you _love_ me?" Packie made sure to grossly emphasize the 'love'.

Niko got puzzled. He had often considered his friend having a thing for him in the past, yet he never expected Packie to actually act upon it. "I-I never thought about it…" he lied. He never considered himself in love with the man standing in front of him, or even at the very least attracted to him.

He quickly found his hands grabbed and then squeezed by Packie. "Because I do love you, Niko. I've been yearning for you… a lot…"

"I seriously don't know what to say…" Niko mumbled. His face slowly began to flush to his own embarrassment.

"Then don't say it… Maybe I could just… jerk you off on the spot or something."

Now everything went by too quickly. Niko was thoroughly shocked. "What?" He then considered all the other fucked-up things Packie would ever be up to. "No way you'll be doing anything like this."

"Nothing?" whimpered Packie.

Niko inched closer to them. "I will let you kiss me, there's no harm in that. Maybe even make out if you want." And it was true, Niko did not mind things like these. After all, people in the Old Country kissed each other more than you would ever see in America, sometimes even on the lips.

"Can I at least touch you?"

"Yes, just not underneath my clothes or anywhere inappropriate. Alright?"

"Fine…"

Packie brought his lips upon Niko's. And Niko actually liked how it felt, those chapped lips really were something different. Other than that, he did not feel strongly in any way of Packie. The current situation did weird him out a little, but he still saw his friend as a… friend. One that might be a little too into him, sure, but that simply did not change anything.  
They still did not break the kiss. In fact, they even got to their tongues, tasting each other well. Packie kept running his hand across Niko's chest, making sense of anything that could lie underneath. He has never felt this euphoric before, he actually felt like he was getting somewhere; finally getting the man he has dreamed of.

He decided to take it a step further. Maybe he could change his mind somehow. They moved one of their hands lower and lower, all the way to his crotch. Gently palming it, he tried to make out any sort of reaction from Niko. Nothing…

Barely a few seconds have passed and he found himself quickly shoved off.

"P-Patrick! _Šta to jebote radiš?_ " Niko shouted. He clearly did not enjoy that.

Packie obviously could not understand a single word besides his own name, but he knew Niko got mad.

"Ah… I-I'm sorry… I-I fucked up big time, didn't I?"

"I told you we're not doing this."

"But I thought you were genuinely into it. The kissing was so good…"

"The kissing was nice, I must say. I ain't gay… I really don't want to continue."

"Uh… We don't have to have sex, you see! We could just, I don't know, cuddle in bed?"

"No, Packie… Let's not get through this ever again. Let's just get back home."

"Alright…"

The two finally got out of the restroom, fumbling along their entire way. Packie offered to pay for the drinks now instead, in retaliation, while Niko was hailing a cab outside. When done, Packie walked out of the pub and found him already waiting inside a vehicle. They joined in and told the driver to take them back to his house. " _Maybe Niko could still change his mind…_ " he told himself and sighed audibly.

The taxi ride was rather short and entirely silent except for the radio playing. Liberty Rock Radio, at least Packie could take his mind somewhere else temporarily. Unlike their walk on foot, this silence was plain awkward, neither of them could even find anything to talk about at the moment.

The cab finally arrived in front of the McReary family home. As he prepared to get out, Packie was stopped by Niko. "Hey. I hope you're not mad."

"I'm not… I just lost all my hope. You clearly wouldn't understand…"

"Maybe I don't. You're still a good friend, and we should go out again soon."

"Whatever." Packie retorted. He then got out of the cab and saw Niko wave at him as the cab was driving off.

He entered the house and rushed down the hallway. While at it, he heard Derrick try talk to him from the living room. "Oh, Patrick! How was your evening with Niko?"

Packie really did not feel like talking to anyone else that night. "That don't matter, leave me alone. I have to unwind." they said as they rushed to the second floor.

Derrick watched his brother rush faster than before upstairs, their footsteps thudding loudly on the stairs. He had no idea what could have possibly happened for Packie to act like this. Maybe it was better not knowing, everybody knew well he was never fond of venting to his own family.

Packie quickly got into his room, locking the door behind him. He stripped of everything but his underwear and lazily dropped on the bed, continuing to think about the evening at the pub and, most importantly, about Niko. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, it turned him on once again. Yet another night of fantasizing for Packie.

He shifted on his back and moved his hand to his crotch. He started slowly palming his covered and rather surprising erection. It all continued like this until he moved on to jerk himself off bare. At least this could give him the solace no one else would have been willing to give.

They truly loved that man. "Niko…" was all they could mutter at that moment.


End file.
